iGuess We Were Friends
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Mrs. Benson tell Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie through out the years.  Creddie at first, but I would never! Always and eventually Seddie! Who else? One-Shot! :3


**iGuess We Were Friends All Along**

**Summary: Mrs. Benson tell Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie through out the years. Creddie at first, but I would never! Always and eventually Seddie! Who else?**

**Who else thinks 'Not like the movies' by Katy Perry is the perfect song to describe Seddie? iOMG never happened for this to occur.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cookie! Wait…I ate that this morning! XD**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment and into the living room to see my mom on the couch. "Hey mom."<p>

"Hey." She replied. I was about to walk in my room, and realized my mom **never** said hey. She only says hello. I turned around sharp and walked over to her and sat down. Dreading what may happen next. May someone died. She took a while to respond, but eventually said, "I found out you are dating that Carly girl."

Oh no! She hates Carly! I don't know why though. She never even said anything about Sam, that I can remember. "Um, yeah since 2 weeks ago. I feel like something's missing though. Oh well." I said getting up but my mom pulled me back down. She was like the Hulk. She was strong. She literally _forced_ me into tick baths.

"What? Something's missing? I know what it is! It's all wrong. You dating Carly Shay. I never liked her. You know who you need to be with? Samantha. Such a fine young girl. She's very beautiful. I think she's perfect for you." My mom said. Wait. She wants me to date Sam? Oh my god! I sound like Carly when she found out about me and Sam's first uhh…nice kiss.

"Mom-"

"Now Freddie I know I can't force you in or out of relationships, but think about it." She said cutting me off. I sat there and thought.

I couldn't think for 5 seconds because my mom shouted, "Think! That's it!" She got up off the couch and out the door. I didn't know what she was doing!

"Mom!" I yelled, but she barged right into Carly's apartment just like Sam. Why can't I stop thinking about Sam? Mom!

I followed her into the apartment as she took Carly's arm off the couch and pushed her into her bedroom and locked it with some kind of twisty tie, and came downstairs again. Then she yelled, "Stay Shay!" Wow. My mom _**is**_ insane. Literally. She grabbed Sam's arm in a tight grasp and dragged her- it was very hard to get her in there- into our apartment. I just stood and watched. Finally Sam gave up after my mom's 'killer claws' started digging into her skin.

Sam sat down on our couch. "What Crazy and Benson?" Crazy as my mom, and Benson as me. Lovely. I sat down next to her on the small couch and whispered to her, "I have no idea."

"Clearly." She replied.

"Look, I wanted to tell you Freddie about your childhood with Sam. I wanted Sam to be in here too. I want that Shay girl away from you two. Give me your phones. I gave her my phone and nudged Sam to give my mom her phone. After 20 seconds of arguing, my mom threatened to bring out her 'killer claws' again. Needless to say, Sam gave her phone away.

"I only did that so you can't talk to what's-her-face. Now, I want to tell you about your child hood together. You think you always hated each other?" She asked us.

Sam just said, "Well I never really hated him until Carly came into the picture. I had a new best friend, so I ditched him. He started clinging to Carly, trying to steal her away from me, and then I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. Then he fell in love with her. I felt left out, so I started hitting you and teasing him, to get him out of the picture." I gaped at her. "Better close your mouth Fredward, before something flies in there." She said to me.

"Alright, you may think that's how it was, but I'm here to tell you everything since you were 4 and in kindergarten."

"Oh god!" Me and Sam groaned.

"No! Now!" My mom snapped.

She went into her room and within 2.4 seconds was back with a book. It looked like a scrapbook. It had 'Sam and Freddie, Best Friends Forever' on it, with hearts and stars. She opened it and showed us a picture and read aloud, "Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson when they met. I could already tell that they were going to be best friends forever, 4 years old." It was a picture of a very young Sam, and Freddie. We were hugging. We hadn't changed much with the hair. Sam looked at me raising her eyebrows at me. I smiled at her.

"Looks like Sammy took an interest in me." I teased. She playfully slapped me on the arm and we all laughed.

She gave us another picture with the same blonde and brune, and said, "Sam and Freddie drawing each other, 5 years old." It was a picture of me drawing Sam in red crayon, and had a half blue heart beside her. Sam sitting next to me, drawing me, and she had me in blue crayon, she had a half red heart beside me. She handed us another picture with the same thing, but our papers connected this time. We had written Purple underneath it. Ironically, Sam was wearing a red shirt, and I was wearing a blue one. Mom! She was wearing a purple one. We blushed and looked down.

We gave my mom back the photo and she handed us one, and said, "Sam and Freddie taking a bath together after a mud bath, 5 years." We blushed hard. We looked at it. Oh thank god! We had on clothes. She was sitting on the left and I was on the right. She was raising her arm and so was I. Wait a minute. We must have been wondering the same thing, because we both leaned closer and we were holding hands. We had mud in our hair, but in mine you couldn't really tell except for my arm and shirt. We were still leaned in at the photo and looked at each other and we were so close to kissing. She looked at my eyes, then at my lips, then back at my eyes, then backed away. She blushed. This is a weird day. I blushed too. Lightly though! I hear my mother…snicker?

She hands us the next photo, "Listen, I'm going to show you 1 or 2 from each year until you're 11 because I have way to many pictures of you guys!" She went into her room and pulled out a basket the size of a picnic basket and set them down. Holy! Then she continued. "And your 11 when you meet Carly and I'll tell you the story and show you more pictures." We nod. "Sam kissing Freddie on the cheek. She claimed that he had stolen her heart. 6 years old." That, even I have to admit was cute, well once I saw the picture. Sam was leaning over kissing me on my cheek. I was standing up holding a heart in my hands that said in bold letters, "**Freddie Benson stole my heart!**" My face was red and I was looking at Sam. I looked at Sam and her face went red and she looked everywhere but at me. I smiled. My mom was smiling so hard, I swear her mouth was going to fall off her face. And the thing was, I didn't even remember Carly, until she said the name.

She handed us the next picture. "This is when you were 6 also, and Freddie was kissing Sam on the cheek, and he claimed the same thing Sam did in the last one." The picture was the same as the last one but I was kissing Sam and she was holding the heart. "**Sam Puckett stole my heart!**" My mom was still smiling that same smile. Sam put her arm around my waist and once over my stomach giving a little squeeze.

"What? Is that supposed to hurt Sam?" I asked not knowing what she was trying to do.

"I was side hugging you Freddie. Sometimes you're such a dummy." She waited a few seconds after pulling away from me and said, "Wait a minute, you're comfy, come here dork." She laid her head on me and curled her body into a ball. Was she cuddling with me? I put my left hand on her back, feeling her spine underneath her shirts. My mom looked as if she was about to pass-out. Wow.

She gave me the next picture and said, "This is when you were seven and Sam told you she hated you, and you thought that she hated you for real. She was only mad because you wanted half of her Fat-Cake." I smiled at that. I had one tear on my face and looking at Sam. She had a sad look on her face, and her mouth in a weird shape. I think she was talking. Yeah, probably. Anyway, she sighed.

"What's wrong Sam?" I was concerned.

"N-Nothing Freddie. Nothing." She replied back softly. I knew she was lying, but I knew she wouldn't tell me now. Especially with my mom in the room.

"This is when you were 8. Freddie wanted to chuck an eraser at some guy that you apparently thought was super cute, Sam! He was jealous." She was playing with her long blonde hair and looking at some guy. I was looking at the guy, and I had a very angry look on my face, and I had a giant eraser in my hand. Sam laughed at the photo. I laughed too. I used to love her. Whoa.

"I never knew you were jealous of guys I liked Freddie." She said.

"Ah. You're to good for them anyway. The guy who ends up with you, will be very lucky." I gave her a squeeze like she did to me earlier. She smiled up at me, but I noticed something in her eyes that didn't look happy.

"Thanks Freddie."

She handed us the next one. "8 years old. Freddie, you were sleeping and Sam drew a heart on your cheeks, and wrote Sam Puckett Property on your forehead. This was so cute the next day at school. You didn't even notice this." The picture was of me and Sam standing next to each other and a red heart on my left cheek, a blue one on my right. Sam Puckett on my forehead. She was smiling, probably laughing at me. I had my arm around her shoulders. She was leaning slightly on me. She laughed at that.

"That's funny!" She said weakly from laughing.

"Sam? Don't you think it's weird that we loved each other like there was no tomorrow when we were younger, and now we hate each other?"

"Yeah." She said quietly not laughing anymore. She came out of my grasp and turned the other way? My arm was still in the form it was when she was there. I felt very cold now. I sighed and balled up, I was cold without her body heat. What did I do?

She gave me another photo and said, "This was also when you were 8. You and Sam made a big banner. The big banner said, _I don't believe in cooties! I believe in love!_ This was really cute. You stood outside all day holding it up and showing it to people. The picture was of me kissing Sam on the cheek, and holding the banner that said, _I don't believe in cooties! I believe in love!_ Me and Sam looked at each other and smiled. To me, today, it felt more then a friend smile. She sat up and closer to me, but not like before.

"I only have one for 9 to show you. By the way I'm showing you some of my favorites." She said.

"Wait mom. How did you get these? Were you stalking us or something?" I knew my mom and I knew she would do something like this, so I had to ask. Sam would find it hilarious.

"No Freddie, most of them you had to have me with you, and the other ones you wanted me to take so I _could_ make a scrapbook for you." I gave a suspicious look to her then looked at Sam. She crinkled her nose. _I don't believe her_, she mouthed. I just nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "This is when you were 9 and it was Christmas, Freddie you gave Sam a Cubic Zirconia necklace in the shape of a heart. Sam, you gave Freddie a digital camera. Freddie, yes. You always loved technology. You kissed each other on the cheek." The picture was of my arm around Sam and her tongue out at the camera. I had the camera she gave me taking a picture as my mom was taking the picture. She had the necklace end in her hand. I looked over at Sam. She smiled and picked something off her chest. When I saw the sparkle, I knew it was that same Cubic Zirconia necklace that I apparently had given her. My mom gasped, then smiled and put a hand on her heart. I smiled at Sam so wide, and threw my arms around her. She placed her arms under mine and hugged me back. I pulled back after a while and smiled again, picking up the Zirconia. I looked on the back and saw Sam engraved on the back of it.

"Mom. Did I get **SAM** engraved on the back of the necklace that I gave her. I just saw her smile. I leaned back from Sam, but not so far away.

"This is the one for 10 years old. Freddie, you and Sam fell asleep watching movies. Just look at it!" She cooed. I was asleep on my bed and Sam was laid beside, but basically on me. Her arms wrapped around me. Her head on my chest. My right arm around her. Didn't this just happen? Before I screwed everything up? I was smiling in my sleep? Her blonde wavy hair sprawled out all over my chest and neck. I gave my mom back the picture. Sam smiled sweetly at me. I tried to smile back, but something wouldn't let me. Carly! Ugh! I screwed myself over big time! I just put my arm around her shoulders.

"This is the last one before the best ones ever. Sam had given you _the_ Fat-Cake. You bit one end and she bit the other." The picture was simple. I was looking at Sam and Sam was looking at me. I was eating a Fat-Cake. Sam was eating a Fat-Cake. Only…it was the same Fat-Cake. I hope we didn't kiss then.

My mom handed us the next one and told us what it's history of it was. "This was when you were 11, and just before Carly got there. Sam it was your 11th birthday. You asked what her present was and Freddie bent down on one knee and asked you to marry him. He gave you a Ring Pop. He said for the first time that he loved you." She gave us 3 pictures. Sam and I both sat up for this one. I looked at the first one and that was when I was on one knee giving the Ring Pop to her. We smiled at each other. My mom gave us the second one. Me and Sam looked at it, and it was her smiling wide and hugging me.

I looked at Sam and said, "I took it as a yes." I smiled. She smiled back nodding slightly.

She gave us the last one, but snatched it away before I could grab it and said, "This was very special. My very favorite other then the proposal. Every first kiss. Is very special Freddie. Sam." I was so confused but took the photo. It had on it at the bottom "_**A first kiss. It's flawless, really special. Really something.**_" It was a picture with Sam and I standing very close. We were kissing. On the lips. Her arms were hooked around my neck with the Ring Pop. I had my hands on her back. It was like hugging, but we were kissing. I had gotten a little taller then her here and she was slightly pushed up on her tippy-toes. So she really was my first kiss. I hadn't even known. How can you forget your first kiss? We looked at each other, but were speechless.

"I'll give you two a moment." My mom said as she went into her bedroom. She shut the door and I turned to Sam, taking her hand in mine playing with her fingers. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Freddie." I heard my name being softly called by Sam.

"Yes…." I answered.

She looked at me. Straight into the eyes. "I miss this." She said. "I miss us being best friends. I miss you not knowing and loving Carly. I miss doing this. I miss…I miss you." Those 3 words put me over the edge. Sam Puckett missed me? I'm speechless. With her other hand, she played with the necklace that I had once given her when it was Christmas. I was looking down after she said that. I looked up at her again.

I looked straight into her blue-green eyes and said, "Sam Puckett, I. I. I. I m. I can't say it."

"What were you going to say. Well since you can't say it, um. What was-"

I cut her off here. "I missed you too!" I yelled overtop of her unusually soft voice today.

Those 3 words could be powerful. They could be pity. They could mean…love. I don't know what to do. I'm stuck in the middle with Sam and Carly. I'm dating Carly and I love Sam. This is so weird. I don't know who I am anymore. I need my mom to tell us about the 'Carly situation' right now. I hugged Sam tightly, pulled back and yelled, "MOM! GET OUT HERE AND TELL US NOW! The Carly situation. Now." My voice steeping downhill somewhere. She rushed out of her bedroom and sat down in front of us. She took a deep breath. I saw Sam hold out her hand, flat and she was smiling. Palm up. I slapped my hand down on hers and we intertwined fingers. I smiled back at her glowing face.

"Here goes nothing Sam and Freddie. Here goes everything actually." My mom started. "Well. I showed you all these pictures of you and Sam, holding hands, and hugging, and kissing, and just being together. It would be that way, if Shay hadn't moved here. This is how it all went. Sam and Freddie were the best of friends, and didn't care who knew. When Sam turned 11, the day that her best friend Freddie proposed to her with a Ring Pop, a new girl named Carly Shay moved into Bushwell Plaza. Once Freddie laid eyes on her, he thought he was in love. Carly was a nicety-nice girl, so she became friends with him. Sam teased Freddie to try to get him to remember their past, and eventually all became forgotten, and vanished. Sam wanted Carly to be her best friend at first, she claimed that 'she needed a girl to hang out with. And that Freddie, you are a girl.' You know how good of a liar this girl is, and she lied that day. Until the past, had been forgotten. Now comes to this day, when Marissa Benson decides to remind you of the past of once was, so maybe can be recreated. I'll admit Freddie, Carly _is_ a nice girl, but she's not the one for you. Sam. Think about it guys okay?" She got up and went out the door.

I looked at Sam. I really looked at Sam. I saw my phone on the table and got my pictures up there. I saw Sam and Carly both in the same picture. I looked at a single picture of Carly.

She had medium-long brown/black hair. Brown eyes. Clear face. Pretty smile. Nice body. Preppy attitude. Nice.

I looked at a single picture of Sam. Oh my god.

She has long curly and wavy blonde and brown hair. Beautiful blue and green eyes. Clear, pretty face. Gorgeous smile. For a girl that eats so much, she has the perfect body. I bet supermodels want her body. Get's her way and aggressive attitude. But did she always mean to be that way to me? Mean. Smart. Beautiful. Nice. Funny. Everything I could never have again.

I love her. I love her. Puckett. Mama. Sam-jerk. Sam. Samantha. Sammy. She could be all those things, but she could never be mine.

I looked into her eyes. She looked back at me. I leaned in for a hug. Secretly I wanted to kiss her, but she could kill me. I pulled back. "Sam."

"Hmm?" She mumbled back. "What would you did if I kissed you right now?"

"I'd let you" She said.

"What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

"I would believe you." She said.

"What would you say if I asked you if I could be yours?"

"I'd say you're all mine." She said. We smiled at each other. I nudged her with my elbow.

"Best friend." I looked at her. "How could I not have known this. My real first kiss was you. Well, it was you anyway, but still. I asked you to marry me. We loved each other. I threw all this away," I said referring to her, "for Carly." There was a slight silence. "So did you really still love me after I went after Carly?" I asked.

She looked down embarrassed, "Who said I ever stopped?" My head shot up from being slightly low.

"You still love me?" A few seconds of silence went by.

"Oh right. I'm a stupid blonde. I forgot, you love Carly. You're her boyfriend."

"Sam! You are not stupid! You didn't forget something you never knew right?"

I did it. I kissed her. I had grabbed her hands from pushing me back and I kissed her.

'_You're girlfriend's calling. Better pick up the phone. Don't be late! Oh my god did you see those shoes. Barf bag! Let's go shopping! Bring money! I hate you! They are so last Saturday! I-' _I pulled away, pecking her lips and go over to my phone. I sigh.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Carly. Didn't you catch the ring tone?

"Where did you and Sam and Mrs. Benson go! I've been over here for maybe I don't know! 3 hours! In my room trying to get out! Finally Spencer came home and I got out!" She has a cool room. At least she had fun things to do.

"Come over." Was all I said before I hung up on her. I had to explain this to Sam. And fast. "I want to break up with her. I know she'll be thrilled. She agreed to go out with me, because she felt pity. She doesn't like me at all, so why do you think we never kiss or do anything? I mean we did, but it meant nothing to me! I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I have known this before! I just say that to say I have a girlfriend."

"Should have used the robot." She said jokingly. It was funny though. We smiled at each other. "Now I have you." I said sweetly. I kissed her and my hands going to her waist. Her hands going to my shoulders. We were kissing and Carly came in. She almost screamed her head off. I pulled away from the kiss. I covered my ears. She ran over to us and hugged us. She almost ran us over.

"How did this happen!" She yelled.

Sam took her hands and led her to the couch. "We'll tell you everything if you speak like a normal person. Do you comprehend?" I chuckled at her joke.

* * *

><p>I smiled, looking at the little package in my hand. I shook it and smiled even more. I saw Sam, sitting at the computer desk, reading a description for a-well...something. We live in an apartment in Bushwell. Carly still lives here too, so we still all hang out. We all went to Seattle University, and we even carried on iCarly. We had loads for kids and carried on friends and family watching.<p>

We told Carly everything. For the scrapbook. The end was all okay. Me, Sam and Carly took a picture for the end. The happy ending at that. Me and Sam were a couple. Carly had found herself a long-term boyfriend. Brad. Even Spencer had a girlfriend. Gibby was exclusive with Tasha now.

"Hey Sammy." I said, kissing her cheek.

She laughed. "Eww! Dork cooties!" She wiped at her cheek furiously.

I chuckled, bending down on one knee. I made it look like I was just there. I saw the old scrapbook and picked it up. "Hey," I whispered. "You remember this?"

"How could I forget?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Good." I said, flipping to that one picture of my bending down on one knee, proposing with a Ring-Pop. I saw her smile. I pulled away a little. I ripped the package. "Sam? Marry me?" I asked, holding out the Cherry Ring-Pop. I couldn't stop to grin forming on my face. I saw her mouth open as she looked back and forth between the photo and me. She just nodded as one single tear slipped ver her cheek. I caught it with my thumb.

She jumped on me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly. "I love you. So, **so** much." She whispered.

"I love you too Sammy." I said quietly. She pulled away and kissed me with such force that she knocked me backwards. I was lying on the floor and she was lying on time of me, kissing me hard. I was struggling to kiss back because she pinned me down.

"Interupting something here?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. Sam jumped off me. I brushed the dirt from my back side and I saw Carly.

"He proposed, just like this!" Sam yelled, smiling, holding that photo of when we were 11. Right before Carly came. So strange.

I scratched my head. "So weird. I proposed to Sam on that day, then you came to us. Now the same thing is happening." I said. I walked over to Sam and snaked my arm around her waist.

"Wait! You're not gonna fall in love with her again, are you?" Sam joked. I looked in her eyes, and I know she was also seriously asking.

"Nope. Sorry Sam...you're trapped in my heart and there is iron steel gates that even the fine picking and climbing skills of the Puckett's cannot break." I said kissing her lightly. She smiled and brought her hand to my cheek.

"Good hun, cause you're in my heart too, and no math problem can figure out how to get out. You're stupid little nub face has been in my heart since day one, on August 29, 1998." She said smiling.

"Wait...you remember the exact day you met and fell in love with me?" I asked astonished.

She wrapped her arm up and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Sure do, now let's go get some celebration chicken!" She screamed, running out the door and down to my car. "FAT-CAKES!" I heard her screaming as she ran down the stairs.

"I love her." I said walking out the door with Carly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! It's soo adorable! Okay so what color are you gonna have? Blue? red? No, purple! I know Sam likes red, and you like blue so let's make it purple! No what kind of cake are you gonna want? I think you should make Brad your best man! Or maybe Gibby. Spencer? What kind of dress should Sam have? Should it be strapless, or should it be a mermaid dress? Light purple or dark purple? What kind of tie are you going to have?I think you should wear one that says SEDDIE all over it! That will be soo adorable! Okay, now what kind of theme will it be? Like-" Carly started.

I walked over to Sam. "And here we go." We said at the same time. I smiled and kissed her. We sat in the front, driving to the Fried Chicken place, and we stuffed Carly in the back and played loud music.

* * *

><p>I guess childhood and love all turns out okay. On that day, I realized a few things in life.<p>

I knew I was in fact in love with Samantha Joy Puckett from the day I was 4 years old.

I knew I was in fact the best at my expensively paying job.

I knew I was in fact the luckiest guy on this planet.

I knew I was in fact, just one more person to know that everything happens for a reason, and I'm glad.

"I do. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And Samantha. Do you take Fredward-"

"Would I _**bother **_to do all this if I didn't? I do! I couldn't have it any other way."

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed my new wife. Samantha Joy _Benson_. Still the same, but in a different way. I love her with every fiber of my being. I've known her and I've loved her from the first time I saw her and I will still always love her until the day I die, and there is nothing that will make me change me mind. I could be 100 years old and die, and still love this beautiful bride. She's lucky to have me keep her out of the bad things in life. I'm lucky to have her in my life, I hope we'll always stay this way.

"My soul may not live forever, but the love for Sam Joy Puckett-Benson, will always live, long, last. Love." I kissed her once again. The crowd erupted with cheers. Sam erupted with tears. I would love this woman, for so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahh! Sorry for the cliché rhyming at the end. I didn't notice it, until I read it! Hope you enjoyed my sappy story!:) Review, feel free!<strong>


End file.
